Zombies!
by Juura99
Summary: They were going to eat him alive. He had to escape. He had to. But how? Even the light around him was blocked out as they swarmed over him. His head was soon covered. Hands clawed at him and he felt them begin to bite. This was it. It was all over now.


**Okay guys, the way this came about is pretty simple. I watched the Resident Evil movies again recently, and while I was halfway through the second one I just thought of this and I just HAD to write it!**

**So yeah, that alone might give you a clue as to what is to be expected, HOWEVER!...I added a slight twist... :) so, hope you enjoy! Normal POV but it's centered around Sasuke.**

**And so,... ZOMBIES!  
**

* * *

Everything was hurting as he ran up the stairs, his elbow bleeding profusely from that fall he took earlier. His clothes were still shredded around the arms from where their claw-like fingers had gripped him. He was lucky they hadn't ripped his arm off when he finally managed to pull away from them. And yet somehow, even after going through so many different rooms, they still managed to find him, which had led to him running up the stairs, heading for the roof in a last, desperate attempt to escape from the horrors below.

He could hear the moans and shrill cries of the creatures as they entered the stairwell after him. He cursed and picked up the pace, ignoring the screams of protest from his tired muscles. If he wanted to get out of there alive, then he'd have to push himself to the limit.

But he was Sasuke Uchiha. He could do it. He would escape, no matter what. He would not allow himself to fall into the clutches of the zombie-like monsters that chased him relentlessly.

His breaths came out in harsh pants as his lungs screamed for mercy. He kept telling himself, 'just one more flight, one more flight of stairs and you'll reach the roof.'

He jumped up the steps, and the door leading to his freedom came into view. He almost cried out in relief.

However, he didn't cry out in relief. Instead he cried out in terror when he felt a strong grip around his ankle just as he was about to reach for the handle.

"No!" he yelled out, clawing at the door desperately as the hand around his ankle began to drag him down, soon joined by various other arms and hands. He fell to his stomach as the horrid zombies began to drag him back down the stairs. Hands viciously clawed their way up his legs, sometimes leaving small tears in his already tattered pants. He struggled against their hold, thrashing and screaming for help.

He knew there were others outside. Other humans, not crazed zombies that wanted to devour every inch of his flesh. He screamed louder, hoping to the high heavens that _he _would come and rescue him. His best friend, who every day helped him survive the apocalyptic world they were stranded in.

"NARUTO! HELP ME!" he screamed, his throat beginning to hurt from all the noise he was making. The claw-like hands had reached his chest, and he could feel nails trying to pierce his skin.

The door seemed so far away, yet he kept reaching for it. He couldn't go down like this. Not when he'd managed to survive for so long, along with Naruto Uzumaki and a few others. His friends, comrades, he couldn't leave them like this.

He thrashed with newfound determination, but even so, there were so many of them around him now. His ears were filled the garbled noises they made, the groans, grunts, moans and shrieks that left his blood cold with terror.

They were going to eat him alive. He had to escape. He had to. But how? Even the light around him was blocked out as they swarmed over him. His head was soon covered. His arm was left, reaching for the direction of the door as millions of gruesome, discoloured faces surrounded him. He saw mouths stained red, skin pulled tight and oddly coloured, eyes that were glazed. Those horrid mouths were gaping open, teeth in full view.

And then they began their feasting. He could feel the nips and nibbles littered over his skin and face. They drooled on him, bit him, licked him, tried to eat him.

He was still screaming for help. His arm was still stretched out of the swarm, but he couldn't see the door anymore. He could only see them.

'Is this it?...Am I...really going to fail now...after all this time...I'm sorry, Naruto..' he thought miserably, feeling his strength leave him as the biting became harsher.

His exposed hand grew weaker. He was going to pass out.

Another strong, confident and desperate hold clutched his hand and began to pull. His eyes snapped open as a familiar voice called out above the shrieking and groaning of the monsters.

"SASUKE! HANG ON!"

_Naruto_! He'd come! Sasuke felt like crying. He was going to make it. He heard a grunt of pain and he realized that the zombies were attacking his best friend as well. He found his strength again and began to squirm and wiggles, freeing himself from the majority of raged hands grasping and tearing at him.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

They worked together, the blonde pulling while fighting off the hordes of creatures, Sasuke writhing and twisting and climbing towards the light where his best friend was standing.

He broke through, no longer only seeing terrifying paces but his friend. Naruto, standing there, grasping his hand, his blonde hair mussed from struggle, sweat lining his brow and a few scratches over his arms and face.

As soon as the blonde was able to see his friend's face he turned and began a frantic run for the door. Sasuke realized that he had been dragged down almost a whole flight of stairs, as the door was much further than before.

Together they sped up the steps, Sasuke dragging along behind because of his weakened muscles. However, Naruto had enough stamina left for the both of them, and he valiantly pulled the raven onwards. The door was in reach, and with a shout of triumph, Naruto pulled the handle and opened it. The two tumbled out, quickly turning and trying to close the door.

Before they could shut it entirely, arms shot through, making vicious grabs at their clothing and shoulders. Beastly shrieks and moans filled the air, coupled with Sasuke and Naruto's yells of desperate struggle.

"Don't let them out!"

"I'm trying! They're so strong!"

"Push the door harder!"

"Help me, dammit!"

After much struggle and bearing with the screeches from the zombie hordes, Sasuke and Naruto managed to shut the door and throw the outside lock on. As soon as they stepped away, the door was barraged with bangs and more shouts could be heard. Soon, though, the shrieks became more intelligible.

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"_SAAAASUUUUUKEEEEEE_!"

Sasuke collapsed onto the floor, breathing a deep sigh. Naruto was doubled over, his hands resting on his knees as he caught his breath. He let out a chuckle, looking up and seeing the door rattle on its hinges.

"Dammit, Sasuke! You're _way _too popular. Your fan girls are like rabid wolves! I swear they were even biting you!" Naruto exclaimed breathlessly. Sasuke gave a humourless chuckle from his place on the floor, the stings from the nips still apparent to him.

"I know. But they're more like zombies. All that make-up and lipstick leaves their faces all discoloured. And their eyes always get this crazy glazed look. It's really freaky." He stated, flinching when the door was hit extra hard.

Naruto stepped over to him extending his hand and smiling.

"Well then it's a good thing you've got me to save your ass every time you don't escape on your own." He grinned.

Sasuke smirked, taking the offered hand and standing up.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Naruto just laughed happily, bracing his hands behind his head. Together they walked over to the corner, greeting Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Shino as they sat down.

They only had an hour of lunch before they had to go back to class.

Sasuke looked out through the chain link fence, getting a great view of his high school. He saw several students walking around on the grounds and scowled.

For him, high school was as bad as the apocalypse with his fan girls going zombie on his tail every day.

He turned when he heard Naruto laughing again, and a small smile found its way onto his face.

Then again, he had a great friend to help him survive the daily struggles.

As long as Naruto was there to fight the hordes along with him, then maybe the zombie apocalypse that was high school wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**So, how many of you realized what was happening before they screamed 'Sasuke'? Hmm? Didn't expect it, didja? Hehe, like I said, it came to me during the movie and I just had to write it out! Hope you found it amusing!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks again!  
**


End file.
